Folders which are supplied with paper webs from a printing machine are described in the prospectus "Lithoman M", page 6, published by the assignee of the present application. Typically, the paper web is supplied by guide rollers, vertically, to a pair of cutter cylinders. The cut web portions or cut sheets are then supplied to a belt system for further transport. The cut sheets, immediately after being cut and before they are gripped by the transport belts, are not guided. It is possible that the forward cut edges of the products have the tendency to remain for a short period of time on the teeth of the cutter knife of one of the cutting cylinders. The web is supplied to the cutting cylinders at high speed. If the forward or leading edge separates from the knives only with a slight delay, the direction in which the cut product is removed from the cutter cylinder changes from a desired vertical path, and the front edge may impinge against a deflection roller for the transport belts and, upon pull-in between the transport belts, may result in bent-over corners.
The forward edges of the cut sheets may also adhere to the cutter cylinders due to electrostatic charges. Such electrostatic charges can occur during operation of the cutter cylinders handling the sheets; in addition, however, frequently electrostatic charges are applied to the web when the web is a multi-ply composite structure, in which the respective plies of the web are charged to adhere them together and, later on, to provide for adherence of the individual plies, now individual cut sheets or portions, for further transport.